


[Podfic of] Done With Mirrors / written by basez_dreams

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Established Relationship, Gift Podfic, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://basez-dreams.livejournal.com/11281.html">Done With Mirrors</a> by basez_dreams.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:17:02</p><p>Dean stumbles upon a house filled with mirrors and has a <em>fantastic</em> idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Done With Mirrors / written by basez_dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Done With Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039521) by [Basez_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams). 



cover art by akamine_chan

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7r56uzq2e333uvsbib64998lbroofo9b.mp3) | 16.5 MB | 00:17:02  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vutiy7yved5csn266yciqmac460vclr0.m4b) | 11.9 MB | 00:17:02  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/done-with-mirrors).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
